Not if, but when
by Slytherin Head
Summary: She searched for him, hoping to find him alive...


_Disclaimer - No, I don't own it. No, I'm not J K Rowling. Yes, I would like a cookie._

A/N- This was written as a present for Love From A Muggle, sorry this is a bit late! I hope you like it.

Thanks to XoXSectumsempraXoX and Dramionefan4life for beta-ing this!

* * *

><p>Her lungs were assaulted by the painful gaps of air, stabbing her across her chest, as she ran through the ruined halls of Hogwarts. Looking for him, hoping against everything that he was alive, unhurt, safe. Looking at the bodies being carried past her, she glanced at them, making sure his wasn't the face she would see. She had seen him for a brief moment in the Great Hall, before chaos took over everything.<p>

Stopping at the entrance of the Great Hall, she noticed the Weasleys slowly walking back into the castle. Choking back a sob, she looked away as Fred's body was carefully carried into the castle, by his father and Percy. George was crying onto the shoulder of Bill, while Fleur held on to Ginny and Molly.

Weren't they all supposed to have survive? To grow old together; to enjoy life together. Weren't those who were evil, supposed to be the only ones to perish?

"Hannah?"

She gasped at the sound of her name. Quickly turning around, she threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, not caring that he was covered in blood. The only thing that mattered to her was that he was alive and in her arms. "Neville!"

He brought his arms around her and he tried to comfort her. "Hey, there," he said softly, as his hands moved to her head, slowly stroking her hair. "Shh...It's okay, Hannah."

It was a lie of course. They both knew that. Nothing was fine at the moment, not when their friends seemed to be picked off one by one like ants. But just being able to take comfort in one another, made things a bit simpler. To hold a solid being to themselves to reassure one another that there was still a small light of hope.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him.

"Nothing a good-night's sleep can't fix."

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, at his small attempt at humour.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOO

"Are you hurt?" he asked in return.

Hannah tightened her arms around his shoulders, trying to melt into his embrace. "No. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"I'm glad."

Neville took her hands from around his neck and guided her to a small bench in the hallway. How it was still intact, was a mystery to them, considering how the rest of the castle looked. He sat down and placed her on his lap. Putting his arms around her waist, he held on to her and rested his head on her shoulder closing his eyes for bit. The battle was far from being over, but he needed to rest, even for a couple of minutes.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Hannah held the boy in her arms as she allowed him to regain a bit of his energy before the battle began once again. She could tell he had been fighting hard to defend the castle and their friends against the Death Eaters and couldn't be more proud of him as when he fought alongside Harry at the Ministry. If anyone still held doubts about his placement in Gryffindor, then they were lying through their teeth.

She had admired Neville for the way he had quickly taken the role of their leader, how he had shed the shadow of his father, and became his own man. Even Crabbe and Goyle had been apprehensive once they had seen that he wasn't going to lie down and take whatever they threw at him. The first time they had tried to put him down, he had fought back, and had almost won._ Almost_, had it not been for Draco Malfoy sneaking up behind the Gryffindor boy and throwing his own set of hexes at him. After that day, Neville had been the beacon of admiration for those who were against Snape and the Carrows. Being the only one to stand up to Malfoy and his cronies, had shown people that there was still someone who was willing to fight for freedom.

Neville Longbottom, was now a name that carried respect, especially amongst the members of Dumbledore's Army. Who would have thought, that the clumsy boy that was sorted into Gryffindor six

years ago, would turn into the strong and confident young man who now held her in his arms?

"Hannah?"

"Hmm..."

"Go out with me?"

Shocked, she pulled away from him, enough to be able to look at him straight in the eyes. "Are you mad? Who's to say we'll even make it out of this war alive?"

Neville simply looked at her before softly kissing her on the lips. "_When _we're done with this battle, I want to take you out for dinner, Hannah."

"But that's _if _we even manage to make it out alive," Hannah said. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears at the mere thought that either one of them could die. The young man meant the world to her, they had been through a lot together since the beginning of their Seventh year, and she couldn't imagine a future without him. "_If _we make it out of here alive, and we win this war, I'll be happy to go out with you, Neville Longbottom."

Her heart fluttered at the smile he gave her and leaned her head against his. "_When _we're done with this battle, and Harry beats Voldemort six way to next week," he stated, " I'm going to show you how much you mean to me, Hannah Abbott."

This time it was her turn to smile at him. She knew he was right; they were going to make it out alive.

Sudden footsteps drew them apart as they heard people running from the Great Hall to the court yard. They looked at each other before Neville kissed her one last time. Standing up he told her to stay back, just in case anything happened. Hannah looked on as he walked outside, before she moved to stand at the entrance.

She watched, horror struck, as Voldemort declared Harry dead. Saw as Neville stood up to the Death Eaters and Voldemort, saying that they would never back down. And with tears in her eyes, watched as the Sorting Hat was forced upon Neville's head and set a fire.

The last thing she saw before chaos claimed them again; was Neville pulling off the burning hat, and lifting a silver sword from it, decapitating Voldemort's pet.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
